


Picturesque

by ReverberatingEchoes



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard, Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Crack Pairing, Crossover, Humor, Just laugh with me as life continues to mess with Chrono, M/M, Pls don't take this too seriously, Romance, au-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverberatingEchoes/pseuds/ReverberatingEchoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because when you are Chrono Shindou, life is funny and lets the love of your life fall into your face.</p>
<p>Yup, face.</p>
<p>(Or, the story of how Tasuku’s boot collides with Chrono’s face and how Chrono is totally okay with it despite his toothache because he becomes smitten with the prodigy at first sight. Que love story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picturesque

I.

 

Chrono Shindou knows for a fact when life is fucking with him.

 

 

(He seems to be its favorite target, anyway.)

 

 

It comes in tell-tale forms: his stove breaking down (leaving his eggs half-cooked), his sink getting clogged (how the hell is he going to clear the water that flooded his kitchen), his homework, sadly, left forgotten on a table (dammit, he actually  _did_  that one), his sleep getting disturbed (though maybe it _was_ his fault for falling asleep on the desk while the class was still ongoing), his tooth aching again (now he doesn’t acknowledge this, nope, nope, not one bit; really, who cares if he has to endure it? He doesn’t plan on making another trip to the dentist), his hair getting ridiculed (it is a swirl, he would like to defend, it is a style and besides, he isn’t the only one with a ridiculous hairstyle in the vicinity, every other person’s hair seems to be defying gravity anyway-)

 

  
The list goes on.

 

  
Life seems to be a sadist when you are Chrono Shindou. Chrono wants to facepalm at the injustice of it all.  

 

  
But he adds a new one to the list: An orange boot, out of nowhere, just colliding with his face.

 

  
Painfully.

 

  
Painfully adding to his toothache.

 

  
Of course, Chrono responds in the best way that he knows how. He all but shouts profanities.

 

 

“SON OF A BI-“

 

  
“scuit…” Chrono trails off once he sees the boy kneeling in front of him. With aqua blue hair and reddish pink eyes, Chrono thinks he has never seen anyone as beautiful as the boy before. He spends the next few minutes openly staring, studying the other's attractive features. His lips look soft and they seem to be saying something-  

 

  
“…orry!”

 

  
“What?” Chrono asks dumbly, blinking. The boy, wide-eyed with concern, helps him up.

 

  
“I’m terribly sorry!” The boy cries out, bowing down once he manages to get Chrono back up on his feet.

 

  
“What-oh, uh, it’s okay. No harm done…” The apple-haired boy replies, shaking his head.

 

 

( _Lies. Absolute lies._ His toothache is hurting like hell and he has to dig his fingers into his palm just to stop himself from screaming out and possibly scaring the other boy away.)

 

  
The boy with tousled hair (that also defies gravity, ha! Beat that, general public! Chrono thinks to himself triumphantly) reaches out and caresses his cheek, his facial expression easily morphing into that of pure concern.

 

 

Chrono prays to every God he knows (but doesn’t necessarily believe in) to prevent the blush from spreading throughout his face. His neck already feels hot from the rapt attention that the impossibly attractive boy in front of him is showering him with.

 

  
_How can he be so pretty_ , Chrono wonders earnestly.  _Like? How even? Isn't looking **this** pretty a crime? How come I've never seen him around before-?_   

 

  
“This looks a bit swollen…” Pretty-boy, as Chrono skillfully calls him in his head, remarks softly, “Please, let me treat it for you.”

 

  
There are gentle fingers on his cheek and while Chrono would have liked to revel in them, he decides the immediate consequence of fainting due to sheer embarrassment is much worse. So, regretfully, Chrono pulls away instead and murmurs,

 

 

“It’s okay, I’m not dead.”  _I will be soon, though, if I don’t stop blushing._

 

  
Pretty-boy nods hesitantly before bowing again. There's a lingering guilt in the air and Chrono finds himself patting the boy’s head. When the boy gives him a look of surprise, Chrono blushes and shrugs.

 

  
“Don’t feel guilty about this, no harm done.” He finds himself reassuring the boy.

 

 

What comes next makes Chrono Shindou’s heart stop.

 

  
Pretty-boy flashes him a smile. A blindingly, beautiful smile and Chrono decides that it is not healthy, not at all, for his heart to continue contracting like this. Chrono looks away awkwardly.

 

  
Later, when the boy bids him goodbye (but not without another apology), Chrono finds that today is not so bad after all.

 

  
Until he happens upon his wet kitchen.

 

  
And his toothache acts up again.

 

_  
Oh Chrono, life is just getting started with you._

 

\--

 

TBC  

 

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on Tumblr.   
> Updates are sporadic.   
> Done completely for entertainment.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of the story.  
> A/N: So this baby is a submarine pair that’s been lurking around. And when I did check them out-JFC, they are adorable. I’m still hoping for a cameo episode with these two babies meeting. Let them be together. For a fact, they deserve happiness. And given the recent happenings in the anime.  
> Someone give these babies happiness.


End file.
